


Make Me Yours

by roughlycut



Series: Between you and I [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Branding, Light Bondage, M/M, Subspace, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: "Jesse, babe, are you sure you want this?" he asks, looking right at him, keeping the rod out of his line of sight. Jesse nods, smiles."Sir, please. We went over this. I want it, I want it so bad," he swallows, feeling warmth spread in his abdomen as Gabriel's eyes bore into him, "I want you to mark me. I'm yours, sir. Please."





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if use of the word cunt (to describe genitalia) makes you uncomfortable and/or dysphoric!

Jesse squirms against the restraints on his hands and feet, eyes on Gabriel as he sits next to him by the bed, turned halfway from him. The room is warm, Gabriel's forehead lightly glistening with sweat, the orange of the flame from the burner, heating the iron rod, dancing across his skin. His brows are slightly furrowed, concentration evident on his face. He turns the burner off and the room goes silent, the absent hiss of the flame making the pants that's spilling from Jesse's lips more audible. Gabriel turns, slowly.  
"Jesse, babe, are you sure you want this?" he asks, looking right at him, keeping the rod out of his line of sight. Jesse nods, smiles.  
"Sir, please. We went over this. I want it, I want it so bad," he swallows, feeling warmth spread in his abdomen as Gabriel's eyes bore into him, "I want you to mark me. I'm yours, sir. Please."  
Gabriel takes in a deep breath and nods. Repositioning, he puts his hand right under Jesse's belly button, stretching the skin, exposing Jesse's hairless pubic mound. Steadily he holds the orange glowing rod about an inch above Jesse's clit, hovering it just above his skin. Jesse bites his lip as he feels the warmth radiate off it and his breath quickens, tears of anticipation forming in his eyes.

“Babe, I need you to relax for me, steady your breathing.”

Jesse nods and relaxes his shoulders, slowing down his breathing, letting calmness wash over him. Gabriel is here. Gabriel is going to mark him and make him his. Gabriel’s and no one else’s.  
"Good, you’re doing so well,” Gabriel praises, thumb rubbing across Jesse’s stomach “Give me a color?”  
"Green, sir."  
And then, just like that, the scorching heat of the rod is on him. He screams out, throws his head back and knots his fists, as the perfectly shaped G is burned into his skin.

 

*

 

When he comes to, his wrists and ankles ache pleasantly and his throat is sore. The heat pooling in his abdomen has spread, making his whole body warm and relaxed. There’s a tingling kind of numbness in his crotch. Slowly he lifts his head from the pillow, looking down his own body, as Gabriel tends to the mark just above his cunt. A shiver runs through him as he watches, more than feels, Gabriel apply a cool liquid to the general area surrounding the wound, before coving it with a large bandage. His soft fingers brush against Jesse's sweat-damp skin, down his legs to release him from his restraints, and Jesse can’t help but emit a sigh of relief at the touch and the freedom, earning a little smile from Gabriel.  
"You did so well, babe," he says as he looks at him, and Jesse smiles back, eyes half lidded, head swimming with emotions. His body feels light, like he's floating just above the soft cushion of the mattress under him. It’s done, Gabriel has marked him. He can feel a flush creeping up on his cheeks and he spreads his legs slightly, instinctively, hoping for Gabriel's fingers on him. _In_ him. Opening his mouth to speak, to ask for Gabriel’s touch, results in nothing more but a raspy whisper. Gabriel moves closer to his head, reaching up to unlock the cuffs, slowly brining Jesse's arms down, carefully rubbing and caressing them. He holds a water bottle with a straw to Jesse’s mouth, making him take little sips at a time.  
"Color" he demands as he puts the bottle on the nightstand, brows drawn together across his dark eyes, a small worried fold on his forehead. Jesse nods and smiles, tries again, but his voice comes out even weaker this time. He grunts in frustration.  
"If you can’t talk I need you to show me that you're okay babe. Can you do that?"  
Jesse nods again, closing his eyes with an exhausted sigh before proceeding to open and close his right hand two times. He senses Gabriel leaning forward and feels the press of his lips on his forehead.

“Good, well done babe,” he says, giving Jesse’s hand a squeeze. Jesse answers him with a soft whimper.

He floats off again, focusing only on Gabriel’s hands on his body, enjoying the light pressure of his fingers on his sore limbs. Soon hands are joined by a mouth, soft kisses being planted on his warm skin and his damp hair. He can feel Gabriel mumble against his skin.

“---- so beautiful Jesse, -- mine. No one else’s. ---- my mark is on you, makes me want you even more. ----ravish you, fill you up ------ come over and over again.”

Jesse squirms and moans, body feeling like lead, sinking into the mattress. Gabriel puts his mouth on his nipple, alternating between biting and sucking, running his blunt nails up Jesse’s thigh. He can barely think straight as he feels himself getting wetter, folds sliding against each other as Gabriel’s hand rests on his stomach.

“You still with me?” he asks, voice sounding like it’s coming from all around him, wrapping tight around his body and slipping under his skin. Jesse hums in acknowledgement.

“I’m here sir,” he whispers, eyes still closed and throat still sore, “please touch me more, sir. Please. It feels so good.”

Gabriel responds by running his hands down Jesse’s sides, circling his hips, before reaching his thighs. He motions for Jesse to spread them and Jesse does so willingly.

“Please,” he mumbles, not entirely sure what he’s asking for.

Gabriel’s fingers brush against his cunt, light touches that makes his body shiver with anticipation.

“Please what?” Gabriel asks sweetly, before leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek, “tell me, babe.”

“Sir,” Jesse whines as his hands blindly reaches for Gabriel’s arm, “I … I can’t. P _lease_ , sir.”

Jesse forces his eyes open, focusing on Gabriel’s face right in front of his, as his hand finally clasps around Gabriel’s wrist. Weakly he attempts to guide Gabriel’s fingers inside him, run them through the wetness that’s practically dripping from him, but Gabriel is stronger. Jesse turns his head, focusing on Gabriel’s chest rising and falling calmly. Out of the corner of his eye he can see he’s smiling.

“Please,” he starts, voice no more than a whisper, cheeks burning from embarrassment, “please fuck me, sir.”

“With my fingers?” Gabriel asks, voice teasing as he barely dips his finger into him. Jesse yelps and shakes his head.

“With your cock, sir, _please_ , I-“ Jesse’s voice catches in his throat as Gabriel’s cups his face, carefully, turning his head and forcing Jesse to look at him.

“Go on.”

“I-I want you to fuck me, with your cock, sir. Please, show me I’m really yours, sir. Please.”

Gabriel smiles and leans in, kissing Jesse with an open mouth, his tongue licking over Jesse’s. He bites down on his lower lip as he breaks the kiss, instead mouthing at Jesse’s neck.

“You’re mine Jesse,” he mumbles against his skin, voice husky, “I’ll stretch that pretty branded cunt of yours on my cock. Is that what you want babe? Feel me pump you full?”

Jesse nods eagerly, relief washing over him as he feels Gabriel’s touch between his legs again, tears prickling in his eyes. His skin feels electric, over sensitive.

 

Jesse watches Gabriel undress, unfocused eyes trying to keep up with his movements. T-shirt and pants  discarded in a pile on the floor, Gabriel palming himself through the fabric of his boxers as his eyes run over Jesse’s naked body. Every time he blinks it feels like a minute has passed. Gabriel fully naked. Gabriel repositioning him in the middle of the bed. Gabriel kneeling between his spread legs, soothing hands on his thighs. Gabriel’s mouth on him, tongue gliding through the wetness of his cunt. Jesse arches his back and grasps at Gabriel’s short hair, tries to push him closer, wanting his mouth on his clit. He feels Gabriel smile between his thighs and he looks down, puzzled.

“Babe, you’re so eager, but I don’t want to put pressure on your new mark,” he says, sitting up, stroking himself. His chest is glistening lightly with sweat, eyes focused on Jesse’s face.

Jesse nods and gasps as the head of Gabriel’s cock brushes against him. His whole body shivers.

“Color?” Gabriel asks, looking down, hand rubbing on Jesse’s stomach.

“Green, sir.”

Gabriel pulls at Jesse’s hips, slightly lifting him up off the bed as he pushes into him in one swift movement. The stretch of his cunt making Jesse squirm and moan, hands grabbing at the sheets.

“O-oh, sir, thank you. T-thank you, thank you,” Jesse blurts out, feeling the sharpness of Gabriel’s hip boring into this thighs with each thrust. Everything around him blurs, his mind and body only focused on Gabriel. Gabriel’s hand firm on his hip, bruising him. Gabriel’s cock sliding in and out of him in a quick pace with a squelching noise from the wetness of his own cunt. Gabriel’s grunts as he leans forward and slams harder into him, fucking him into the mattress.

“Fuck Jesse, you feel so good,” Gabriel rasps under his breath, hand fisted in Jesse’s hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck, “That branded cunt of yours so lose and wet for my cock.”

Jesse whines and presses his hips up to meet with Gabriel’s thrusts. He can feel his orgasm building, warmth blooming fast in his abdomen, spreading all the way up through his body.

“Gabe, s-sir, can I come _ahh_ please, please let me come on your cock _hnng_ , p-please,” Jesse says, already feeling Gabriel shift his weight to put his hand between his legs.

“You’re all mine Jesse, only mine,” Gabriel says as his fingers find Jesse’s clit, rubbing at it in time with his hard thrusts, “come on my cock babe, come on. Show me how good you can be.”

A jolt shoots through Jesse’s body, making him arch his back, his orgasm rolling over him. He feels his cunt tighten around the length of Gabriel’s cock, buried deep in him. His skin tingles before his body goes lax, once again feeling heavy as he sinks into the sheets. Lazily he rolls his hips, enjoying the feel of Gabriel’s softening cock still pushing in and out of him at a slow pace.

“Can’t wait until you’re all healed up babe, allowing me to look at my mark on you as I make you come,” Gabriel says, pulling out of him, “You’re so beautiful, all fucked out.”

Jesse smiles in response, mind hazy and eyes falling shut. He barely registers as Gabriel cleans them both up and lies down next to him, pulling him close. Jesse snuggles closer, feeling his body ache pleasantly. He rests his head on Gabriel’s chest, enjoying the warm feeling of his skin against his cheek.

“You’re mine,” Gabriel whispers into his hair, hand nuzzling against his back.

“I’m yours,” Jesse mumbles, before drifting off to the sound of Gabriel’s steady beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is not the appropriate way to brand someone and I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to fuck your brains out afterwards. But all is fair in fiction.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd be very happy if you left a comment, just letting me know what you think.  
> You're also welcome to come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://silasthemutant.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt).


End file.
